Everything
by TheHottestHobo
Summary: Some cute Brittana one-shot 'cause all of us Brittana shippers need a break from Ryan's stupidness. 'She became my everything, and since then my world's been...different.' Brittany's POV. Take a look ;)


Everything. Such a small word, that contains so much meaning. Of course, if you give it the wrong use it's just another word.

I used to give it the wrong use until I met her, and she slowly became my everything. She could bcoe anyone's everything.

I remember we used to say that when we ended college, we would get married. We already had the guest's list ready. We also agreed to have three kids. One gave birth by her, another by me, and the last one adopted.

She was my everything. She is my everything. But I'm not hers anymore.

I made her suffer a lot. She made me suffer a lot too.

First, she didn't take us seriously, it hurt me.

Then, when she was ready to be with me, I rejected her over a guy I had been dating for a few weeks, it hurt her a lot and I felt like and idiot.

After that, she started dating Karofsky, it hurt me. And it hurt her because it was hurting me.

Then, she broke up with me, and I hated her for three seconds.

Later, I started dating Sam, and rejected her again. I don't know why. I guess I was just, scarred of pain.

I mean, who isn't?

And now, I'm ready for her to come back.

She isn't.

I hoped she stayed single. But she didn't.

I mean, look at her; she is perfect. She is funny, smart, sexy, beautiful and sweet. Girls like that are hard to find, and any lady would do wathever they can to get at least one night with her.

We haven't talked. I found out by a really weird way...

I was just playing with Blaine's phone at a meeting between us, when suddenly, a new message from Kurt showed up:

_Kurtie boo, 05:34;_

_'Oh God. Babe please come help me. Rachel's at NYADA, and I'm home alone with Dantana. Their cuteness makes want to throw up!'_

Dantana.

Antana.

Santana.

I quickly got to Tana's instagram, and what I saw made me want to cry.

Dozens of photos which showed Santana all snuggly with a girl.

Another girl.

Who the hell was this girl?

She was preety, for sure. Also hot, too hot. And by her facial expressions she seemed like a ver cool girl.

I would have liked her if I had met her in... different situations.

But I didn't like her. I wouldn't like anyone who snuggled with my San.

'Cause she was mine. And she said I was the best thing that's ever been hers. So I'm hers too.

A little voice inside kept screaming me to go to NYC and stop this.

Stop Dantana.

Ugh, Brittana sound way better.

But I couldn't go. She moved on. And I had part of the fault, so I couldn't make such a scene over something I had to do with.

So, I got lost.

I didn't know where I belonged anymore. I guess that's the problem of love; you let someone become your world, your everythig, you are putting yourself at risk. 'Cause if that person leaves, your everything leaves. And you stay empty. Lost.

I recieved an invitation for a glee club meeting a while later.

I fraked out.

At one part, I was happy because I'd get to se all this amazing people, though most of them never believed in me.

At the other part, I'd see Santana, and she'd maybe be wiht Dani. I wouldn't take it. I wasn't that strong.

When I saw her at the meeting, she was beautiful. I almost forgot how beautiful she seemed outside her cheerleading uniform. Also in it. Ugh, fuck it. She always seemed beautiful.

_'This is it.'_ I thought. _'All my life, I've been looking for an everything. I lost it once, I won't lose it twice. Time to show who I am. People's always thought I'm stupid. They helped Puck graduate, and I stayed alone. They've always joked about me being stupid. All of them. Except Tana. She's always made me feel like the most intelligent person in the galaxy. Now, I'm gonna show them. I'm gonna show San. And I'm gonna show myself, that Brittany Susan Pierce is capable of doing something by herself without messing anything out. I'm gonna get my everything back.'_

We started talking. We became besties again. We never stopped being best friends, I guess. I felt new. I felt young. I suddenly felt like I was worth it.

She made me feel like that. And I made her feel the same.

And after a few days, I got my everything back.

Like I said; small word, strong meaning.

For some of you; love is surreal. It's an ilussion.

For others; it's somethign new.

But for me, it's nothing.

Because words can not describe what I feel for this woman next to me.

Adoration? It'd be an understandment.

I really hope all of you get your everything. Sooner or later in life.

And I'd love to keep telling you stories, but I gotta go.

There's a bride waiting for me, and I'm not gonna miss this chance for nothing.

Brittany Pierce says bye.

Soon, you'll recieve more information for Brittany Lopez.

* * *

So? How was it? Aww was it that bad?

Follow IrinaGuardia on Twitter if you love Brittana.

Follow the-johanna-mason on Tumblr if you'd like to find your 'everything'.

And follow MessiSosHermoso if you liked the one shot ;)

Reviews are openly accepted.


End file.
